


Оператор

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, acousticophilia, kink on the voice, Акустикофилия, Влюбленность, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Секс-шопы, мастурбация, секс по телефону, секс-игрушки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: В первый раз Гэвин просто не взял трубку. На экране его телефона значился неизвестный номер и чуйка подсказывала - это просто ссаные рекламщики.Во второй раз, спустя день, Рид так же проигнорировал звонок.На третий он решил ответить и послать нахуй.Ошибка.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 32





	1. Голос

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Оператору, который однажды позвонил мне и голос которого очаровал меня. Мужчина, не знаю кто Вы, но Вы меня вдохновили. Спасибо)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Изначально не было фанфиком и было задумано тредом для твиттера. Но по просьбе читателей помещаю его и сюда. В общем, не удивляйтесь лаконичности и коротким фразам.

* * *

В первый раз Гэвин просто не взял трубку. На экране его телефона значился неизвестный номер и чуйка подсказывала - это просто ссаные рекламщики.  
Во второй раз, спустя день, Рид так же проигнорировал звонок.  
На третий он решил ответить и послать нахуй. Ошибка.

Роковая ошибка. Потому что голос абонента пленил его с первой же минуты.  
Детектив был прав - ссаные рекламщики. Но какой же сладкий голос у этого рекламщика.  
Когда мужчина по ту сторону звонка уточнил, хочет ли Гэвин узнать поподробнее о проходящей акции - он согласился.

Он в душе не ебал, чо там за акция. И в целом ему было срать, он не вслушивался в слова.  
Он вслушивался в мерный, тягучий, низкий и бархатный голос, дикция которого поражала.  
Рид соглашался со всем, лишь бы и дальше слушать и наслаждаться, но в определенный момент   
у него попросили контактные данные для установки какой-то услуги и с испугу он сбросил звонок.

Детектив потёр лицо, ругнулся на себя дебила, смутившись собственной реакции, и продолжил заниматься своими делами.

До следующего звонка.

Это случилось спустя неделю. Та же компания, даже тот же оператор. Гэвин был уверен в этом.  
Но кажется мужчина с дьявольски прекрасным голосом не помнил его. Ещё бы, он ведь наверняка за день обрабатывает сотни людей.  
Рид почувствовал нечто неприятное в груди.

Ему было неприятно думать о том, что он просто очередной клиент, которому нужно повесить лапшу на уши.  
Из мрачных мыслей вырвал всё тот же голос. Он звучал устало. Детектив не выдержал.

— Чувак, ты там хотя бы иногда спишь?

— Эм... Простите? Извините, если я показался Вам грубым или...

— Дебил, я не про это. В прошлый раз ты звучал бодрее.

— Ох, я уже звонил Вам? Извините, видимо произошла ошибка и я забыл занести Ваш ответ в реестр.

— Детка, возьми выходной и отдохни, окей? Мне аж жаль тебя.

— Мм... Да, конечно, спасибо. Может вернёмся к изначальной теме? Наша компания очень...

— Слушай, почему ты не работаешь в сексе по телефону с таким охуенным голосом?

Оператор замялся. Или завис. Кажется Гэвин сильно его смутил, потому что повисло молчание и неловкое "эм".

— Не парься. Рассказывай давай про ваши ёбаные акции.

— Кхм, да, конечно. И так..

Этот разговор оборвался на том же, что и предыдущий. Гэвин хотел провалиться сквозь пол, ибо он знать не знал, какая муха его укусила заговорить так с оператором.

Но вряд ли ему теперь позвонят

Кто бы мог знать, что голос зацепил Гэвина до такой степени, что ему стали сниться сны. Разумеется, влажные сны, за что было стыдно.  
Он пылко желал человека с тем прекрасным голосом, взглянуть в его глаза, но фантазия могла лишь неясными очертаниями прорисовать тело.

Но только мужчина хотел завалить этого оператора в постель, как услышал его усталый голос. И всё внутри перевернулось.  
И вот, в своём ёбаном сне, Гэвин борется с желанием трахнуть этого дьявола, кутая его в плед и укладывая в кровать, чтобы поспал.

Когда Рид проснулся, то подумал, что поехал крышей. Он не смог даже во сне трахнуть обладателя этого прекрасного голоса. С какого-то хуя начал заботиться и укладывать спать, как мамка, потому что совесть завопила на самом интересном месте.

Когда на экране телефона высветился в очередной раз неизвестный номер, то Гэвин тут же на него ответил.  
Дело было на обеденном перерыве, в кафетерии их департамента, но ему было срать.  
Вот только голос был другой. Немного писклявый и вообще женский. Не тот. Не его.

Рид был раздосадован и тут же хотел было сбросить, как девушка затараторила о какой-то карточке секс-шопа.

— Вы охуели? Кто вообще рекламирует секс-шоп по телефону?!

— Извините, просто вчера Вы не до конца оформили свою скидочную карту. Мы подумали, что связь оборвалась и...

— Вчера? Мне вчера не звонили из сраного секс-шопа!

Тина, которая принесла им по стаканчику кофе и упаковку пончиков, поперхнулась и вскинула брови, посмотрев на детектива.

— Как не звонили? У меня вот есть запись. С Вами связывался наш оператор.

— Оператор? Мужчина? С таким... приятным голосом?

— Да.

Гэвин выпал в осадок. Всё это время ему рекламировали секс-шоп, а он даже не был в курсе.

— Так Вы будете оформлять карту?

— А тот мужчина оператор... Он у Вас в секс-шопе работает что ли?  
~Vesta~Сияющее солнце

— Ну... Да...

— А почему позвонил не он? Обычно он мне названивал.

Девушка опешила от такого вопроса, кажется окончательно растерявшись.

— Ну... У него сейчас просто смена в магазине и...

— Диктуйте адрес. Я же могу оформить карту на месте, да?

— Конечно.

Тина насмешливо наблюдала за тем, как Гэвин судорожно записывает адрес на салфетке, а когда тот заканчивает разговор с оператором, вскидывает бровь:

— Секс-шоп, Гэвин? Я не осуждаю, просто интересно с чего вдруг. Гей-клубы перестали быть такими весёлыми?

— Тин, отъебись, — фыркнул Рид, заныкивая салфетку в карман и вгрызаясь в пончик.

— Да ладно тебе. Мне же любопытно. Колись. Чем балуешься? — Чень игриво пихнула детектива в бедро своим, встав рядом и отпив кофе.

— Мне пару раз звонил один тип с охуенным голосом, — обречённо вздохнул мужчина, заговорив шёпотом. — Я в душе не ебал, чо он мне там заливал, потому что меня крыло от одного его голоса. И эта падла мне снилась.

— Ууу... Влажные сны - это серьёзно, ага.

— Если бы влажные. Я его отъебать даже во сне не смог. У него в последний раз был усталый голос, поэтому в своём сне я его, блять, спать укладывал. Охуеть да?

— Иногда мне даже жалко, что ты гей, а я лесбиянка, — ухмыльнулась Тина. — А потом вспоминаю какой ты мудак и отпускает.

— Сучка крашенная, — фыркнул Гэвин, отпивая из своего стаканчика.

— Это мой натуральный цвет. Я только корни подкрашиваю, — с усмешкой пожала плечами женщина, на что Рид прыснул смешком. — И что? Ты теперь поедешь в секс-шоп, чтобы найти его и... уложить спать?

— Если честно, то я... Я не знаю. Взять его номер? Пригласить на свидание? Я никогда так не делал и не заводил серьёзных отношений... Я же обычно просто трахаюсь и всё. Да и какая вероятность того, что он гей?

— Стоит попробовать. Сначала посмотри не урод ли он.


	2. Фиолетовый листочек

* * *

Когда Гэвин услышал тот самый голос, то рванул между стеллажей с замиранием сердца.  
Какой же он? Как выглядит этот "Голос"? А вдруг Тина права и это какой-нибудь жирный, волосатый, вонючий мужик? Не, ну такие здесь работать не должны... наверное?

Фантазия металась от самых ужасных картин кривых и косых мужиков до прекрасных милых ангелов. А вдруг это какой-то перекаченный дебил?  
Но реальность оказалась такой, какой Рид совсем не мог её представить.  
Детектив замер, а перед его глазами предстали три человека.

Семейная пара и консультант, который что-то рассказывал им, держа в руках анальную пробку и шарики.  
Голос, этот голос...  
Гэвин обомлел, потому что оператор, который ласкал ему слух, теперь ласкал и взгляд.  
Стройный широкоплечий брюнет с неописуемо красивыми серыми глазами.

Рид мечтал заглянуть в эти глаза всё это время. А руки... Длинные, аккуратные пальцы, из под бледной кожи видны косточки костяшек. И в этих идеальных руках секс-игрушки. Сердце сделало неудачный кульбит и чуть не упало к желудку.  
Острые скулы, выраженный подбородок, брови...

Детектив понял, что пялится непозволительно долго, плывя от красоты как голоса, так и тела, когда консультант кинул на него взгляд.  
Блятьблятьблять.  
Гэвин тут же шелохнулся, развернулся, засунул руки в карманы, вжал голову в плечи и скрылся за стеллажами.

Сердце бешеного стучало, щёки горели. Мужчина молил всех богов, чтобы он не раскраснелся, потому что тонкая кожа легко передавала прилив крови.  
Тот, кого он укладывал во сне на кровать чтобы просто, сука, поспать, вызывал у него чертовски бурную реакцию.

О влюблённости говорить рано, но консультант точно нравился Гэвину внешне и он был бы не прочь всё же потрахаться с таким красавчиком.

«Хотьбыгейхотьбыгейхотьбыгей» — приносилось в мыслях со скоростью пули.

И почему Рид так мнётся? Подошёл, познакомился, предложил потрахаться.

И только Гэвин набрался духу, натянул маску брутального обольстителя, как со спины донеслось:

— Здравствуйте. Вы что-то хотели? — тот самый шикарный, великолепный, невероятный, мелодичный, бархатный, сексуальный, очаровательный голос.

Рид сглотнул, вздохнул и развернулся.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на этого красавца-консультанта, который был одет как-то ну совсем не для секс-шопа: чёрный свитер с высоким горлом и такого же цвета джинсы. А потом детектив понял, что ошибся.  
Водолазка пиздец как сексуально смотрелась на этом дьяволе.

На бейдже значилось «Ричард».

— Смотрю голос снова бодрый. Неужели последовал моему совету и поспал, детка? — ухмыльнулся Гэвин, чисто на автомате поддерживая диалог в своей манере.

Ричард сначала посмотрел на него осуждающее. Потом как на идиота. А после, кажется, понял.

Консультант оценивающим взглядом пробежался по мужчине, даже не скрывая этого. Его взор задержался на значке и табельном. Гэвин с работы сразу сюда помчал и как то не подумал, что стоило бы скрыть место своей работы.

— Так это Вы? Неужели со второго раза я всё-таки смог Вас заинтересовать посетить нас? Какое чудо, — произнёс Ричард с издёвкой.

— Ты меня помнишь? — удивился Рид, вскинув брови.

— Попробуй не запомнить такого заботливого клиента, — хмыкнул оператор.

Его губы искривились в такой сексуальной усмешке, а холодный, хитрый взгляд ещё раз так медленно и тягуче обвёл всю фигуру детектива, что у него внутри всё сжалось от трепета.  
Когда Гэвин думал о характере "голоса", то предполагал, что он будет покладистый, вежливый,  
невинный и весь такой миленький паренёк. Но на деле это очень даже саркастичный и ироничный человек, от которого идёт такая сильная, уверенная энергия, что Гэвин даже опешил.

— Так чем я могу помочь? — надменно приподнял брови консультант.

«Скорую вызови, ублюдок» — подумал Рид.

— Я ещё не работал с... офицерами. Дубинки предпочитаете? — ухмыльнулся мужчина.

— Я детектив, — поправил с прищуром Гэвин.

— Понял, дубинку потолще, — невозмутимо хмыкнул Ричард, а Рид не выдержал и прыснул хриплым смехом.

— Ну ты, блять, шутник ёбаный. В жопу себе дубинку запихни, ок?

Детектив слабо откашлялся в кулак, а после заметил на себе заворожённый взгляд серых глаз. На что он залип?...  
Ричард завис на пару секунд, а потом моргнул и сомкнул раскрывшиеся невольно губы.

— Спасибо, что в себя пихать - я и сам разберусь.

— А что, ты в себя пихаешь? — ухмыляется Гэвин и ехидно скалится.

Ричард вновь залипает, уже точно на его искажённых оскалом губах, а после складывает руки за спиной, разворачивается и уходит в сторону кассы.

— Если Вам потребуется помощь с товаром - обращайтесь, — спокойно выдал консультант, оставляя позади Гэвина.

Рид был не намерен вот так просто закончить беседу. Что там говорила Тина?... Чёрт, а что если этот красавчик всё же не гей...  
Но если не спросит - то не узнает, да?...

Гэвин, мягко говоря, охуел от цен в этом секс-шопе. Видимо пиздец какие качественные игрушки. Поэтому к кассе Рид подошёл со скромной анальной пробкой. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь пол, но было поздно отступать. Волнение сжало горло.  
Господи, Гэвс, ты же закадрил и выебал кучу мужиков! В чём проблема? Никаких проблем! Кадрим!

— Я бы посоветовал пробку с вибрацией, — начал разговор Ричард, покосившись на предмет в руках детектива. — Эта простая мало удовольствия даст.

— А ты типо пробовал? Вы здесь на себе игрушки тестите? — ухмыльнулся мужчина.

— Ага. Перепробовал всё, что Вы видите здесь на полках, — хмыкнул консультант так, что было непонятно: серьёзно он или нет. Взгляд серых глаз был устремлён на экран компьютера.

— А по телефону ты был вежливой лапушкой, — дёргает уголком губ Гэвин и отводит взгляд к окну. — Ну и сколько стоит эта твоя хуйня с вибрацией?

— По телефону меня прослушивали и за неправильные слова мне могли урезать зарплату, — пожимает плечами консультант.

После он достаёт с полки коробочку, которую ставит перед клиентом и открывает, давая рассмотреть чёрную пробку с красивыми синими линиями.

— Немного дороже простой, но оно того стоит. Несколько режимов вибрации, пять скоростей, кончик чуть загнут. Идеальный массажёр для простаты

— И что, прям советуешь? — щурится Рид, осмеливаясь взять игрушку в руки и рассмотреть.

— Прям от души. Мне, конечно, как продавцу нужно продать что-то подороже, но раз подороже, то хрень не посоветую. Вам понравится. Управление, правда, немного запутанное, но можно разобраться.

Гэвин усмехается. Интересный этот Ричард. Совершенно не такой как по телефону, но точно не разочаровывающим. И этот голос... Ох, этот невероятный голос...

— Классный у тебя голос, — внезапно хмыкнул Рид, а потом сам же охуел от своих слов и закусил губу. — Оформляй покупку...

— Спасибо, я помню. Как Вы там говорили? «Для секса по телефону», да? Моему голосу делали комплименты, но подобного ещё никогда, — насмешливо усмехнулся консультант. — А карту оформлять будем?

— Ну давай, — почесал неловко щетину мужчина и решил идти до конца, но побоялся задать вопрос в лоб. — Ты мне с твоим чёртовым голосом даже снился. Охуенное у тебя влияние.

— Да что Вы? И что же снилось? — расплылся в наглой и хитрой улыбке Ричард, пока оформлял на имя Гэвина карту по его контактным данным.

— ...как я укладываю тебя спать.

Консультант озадаченно поморгал и поднял бровь, явно не ожидая такого ответа.

— Спать? — уточнил он, подняв взгляд и улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— Ага. Вообще хотел изначально трахнуть, но потом я услышал усталость в твоём голосе и... Укутал тебя в плед. Уложил спать.

Гэвин пожал плечами и потёр шею, рассматривая упаковку своей новой секс-игрушки. Он пошёл ва-банк. Он просто взял и признался, что хочет трахнуть человека, которого практически не знает. Которого просто слышал по телефону пару раз.  
Пиздец.  
Какой же пиздец.  
Он готовился к худшему.

— А почему?

Когда Рид перевёл взгляд на мужчину, то столкнулся с любопытными глазами. Ричард облокотился о стойку локтями, немного подавшись вперёд, к детективу.

— Эм... Не знаю? Просто не смог... Совесть, наверное... Я знаю какого это - уставать как собака. В конце концов это просто сон.

— В просто сне можно делать что хочется, а не что велит совесть, — усмехнулся консультант и вернулся к оформлению покупки.

— Запомню и обязательно трахну тебя, если ещё раз приснишься, — фыркнул Гэвин.

На это Ричард расплылся в ехидной улыбке.

— Не против, если я оформлю Вас как своего клиента, который пришёл после моего звонка? Мне за это надбавку к премии в конце месяца дадут.

— Вообще я пришёл после звонка какой-то писклявой девчонки, но заинтересовал меня всё-таки ты, так что... Оформляй. Жалко мне так надбавки не делают, — хрипло посмеялся детектив.

Ричард вновь на мгновение завис, а после улыбнулся уголком губ и быстро что-то простучал по клавишам

— Спасибо за покупку. Заходите к нам ещё, — отчеканил консультант, после чего Гэвин даже посерел.

Каков итог? Ричард просто вежливо продинамил его откровенные подкаты яиц? Может он был слишком... Слишком прямым? Или этот красавчик всё-таки не гей, а просто толерантный?

Гэвину стало так паршиво и обидно... Но всего на секунду.

— Совсем забыл! — театрально охнул консультант и достал какой-то маленький фиолетовый листочек.

Взяв ручку, Ричард быстро что-то стал писать на бумажке, а сердце Рида замерло.

— Если всё-таки не получится разобраться с игрушкой - звоните, детектив, — ухмыляется консультант и протягивает листочек с номером, подмигивая.

Серые глаза стали теплее. Так смотрят на милого, глупого ребёнка или на того, к кому испытываешь нежные чувства.  
Ну, последнее сейчас вряд ли, но по поводу первого мужчина не оскорбился. Видимо он зря мял яйца. Можно было сразу хвататься за чужие. Но лучше же перебздеть чем недобздеть!

— Надо было взять что-то посложнее анальной пробки, — посмеивается Гэвин, забирая листок с номером.

Ричарду приходится отвлечься на новых клиентов, а Рид, преисполненный радости, чуть ли не упорхал из секс-шопа. Вот дебил! Чего он ссал?! Нормальный мужик этот Ричард! Красавчик-гей с охуенным голосом и стёбом, работающий в секс-шопе! Если он и в постели хорош то это комбо!

Гэвин, сев в свою машину и поставив пакет с покупкой на соседнее сиденье, жадно рассмотрел листок с номером.

«Ричард Декарт»

Декарт, значит. Рид закусил губу, широко улыбаясь, а потом не выдержал и резко откинулся на спинку сиденья, пару раз долбясь затылком.

— ДА! ДА! ДА! ДА! — сопровождает он удары по рулю, будучи чертовски счастливым и довольным.

Он имеет номерок просто охуительного парня! Вашу мать!

— ВАШУ МАТЬ, ДА!

— И таким людям мы доверяем свою жизнь? Совсем молодежь плохая стала. На полицейской машине ещё ездит... Тьфу на тебя, бес нечистый! — забухтела внезапно какая-то бабулька прямо у его приоткрытого окна, а после харкнула в стекло.

Гэвин вздрогнул от неожиданности, а после просто охуел, наблюдая за ворчливой бабулькой с тростью, которая медленно пошла дальше по своим делам.

— Маразматичка, в окна не плюй! — огрызнулся Рид.

— Што? — повернулась к нему бабулька.

— В ОКНА НЕ ПЛЮЙТЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, МИССИС!

— САМ ТЫ ОСЁЛ ЧО ТЫ НА МЕНЯ ОРЁШЬ, ИРОД! ПШЁЛ ОТСЮДА! ПШЁЛ!

Детектив вскинул брови и закатил глаза, после чего заметил в окне смеющегося Ричарда, который наблюдал, видимо, за ситуацией. Как давно он смотрит?...  
Декарт так красиво смеялся... Жалко, что Гэвин не слышит его мелодичный голос сейчас.  
Рид подмигивает ему двумя глазами, вызывая ещё один смешок, а после уезжает, покидая ругающуюся бабульку.


	3. Решим Вашу проблему

* * *

Гэвин сидел на кровати и рассматривал анальную пробку в своей руке. Она работала на дистанционном пульте управления, что, безусловно, было очень удобно. Да и разобрался Рид с игрушкой довольно оперативно.  
И это его бесило.

Неужели нельзя было придумать игрушку посложнее?!   
Детектив достал бумажку с номером оператора-консультанта, на которого уже какую неделю пускал слюни.  
Мужчина не хотел задавать глупые вопросы, не хотел показаться тупым. Но чертовски хотел вновь услышать этот голос.  
Голос, который приводил его в экстаз, который будоражил в нём всё от и до.

Гэвин набрал номер Декарта совершенно не зная, на что ему пожаловаться. Не знает, как вставить батарейки? Упаковка сложная? Брак какой-нибудь? Игрушка была доступна даже начинающему пользователю.  
Да ещё и качественная.

— Алло? — раздалось после томящих гудков.

— Ээ... Привет. Это Гэвин Рид. Детектив, который на днях купил анальную пробку и-..

— Я узнал. У Вас возникли проблемы с товаром?

Голос Ричарда был холодным. Рида даже передёрнуло.

Стало не по себе. Неужели Декарт просто шутил? Может все эти взаимные намёки были просто... Просто не тем, о чём мужчина подумал?

— Мм.. Наверное не-..

— Подождите пару минут и я помогу Вам решить Вашу проблему.

Гэвин опешил. На фоне послышались голоса.

Кажется Ричард попросил кого-то его на время подменить. Видимо, он ещё на работе. Послышались шаги, хлопок двери, а после вернулся бархатный голос.

— А я думал, что детективы - люди посмелее и поувереннее.

Теперь оператор прямо-таки мурлыкал в трубку.  
Голос вновь стал манящим, завлекающим, с хитрыми нотками и Гэвин невольно расслабился.  
Видимо Декарт просто был окружён своими коллегами и клиентами, поэтому и не мог позволить себе подобного общения.

— А я думал, что мне помогут с "моей проблемой", — усмехается Рид, крутя в руке пробку.

— Детектив, Вы вставили батарейки?

— Да.

— Пробка без брака?

— Да.

— Работает?

— Да.

— Тогда попрошу Вас раздеться.

— Д-... Стоп, что?

— Мы с Вами не маленькие дети, верно, детектив? И оба всё понимаем.

— Мгм... Да. Я просто не подумал, что... Дай пару секунд.

— Будет удобнее, если поставите звонок на громкую связь.

В голосе Ричарда мелькала нежная насмешка. Потрясающе.  
Гэвин понял, что ему ничего не нужно объяснять. Декарт и так уловил его симпатию, что было проще простого. И при этом он не собирался играть в аристократию. Они приглянулись друг другу. Так какой смысл тянуть кота за яйца?

Правда чего-чего, а вот секса по телефону у Рида не было.

— Что дальше, кэп? — ухмыляется детектив, обнажившись.

— Надеюсь смазка у Вас есть.

— Не держи меня за дурака.

— Единственное, за что я Вас буду держать, так это за член. Позаботьтесь о своём удобстве для ввода пробки, — усмехнулся в трубку консультант.

Гэвин приятно удивился. Наглый. Прямолинейный. Риду нравится.  
Ухмыльнувшись, детектив принял коленно-локтевую позу, положив рядом с головой телефон. Нанеся лубрикант на пальцы, мужчина завёл руку назад.

— А тебе палец в рот не клади, да? — скалится Гэвин довольно.

— Да. Предпочитаю что-нибудь покрупнее, — ехидничает, но с явным намёком Ричард, от чего Рид облизывает пересохшие губы. — Как успехи?

— Тебе подробно расписывать?

— У Вас никогда не было секса по телефону?

— Не-а. Ты лишаешь меня телефонной девственности, представляешь?

— О, правда? Я постараюсь быть с Вами нежным.

— Каков кавалер, охуеть просто.

Гэвин шумно выдохнул и негромко промычал, когда пропихнул в себя два пальца. Давно он не был принимающим.

— Кажется, успехи у Вас есть. Сколько в Вас пальцев?

Ричард говорил спокойно, буднично, но немного тише обычного и с такой сексуальной хрипотцой, что по телу Рида пробежала дрожь.

— Два.

— Растяните себя как следует "ножницами". А потом нанесите на пробку лубрикант.

— Слушай, я не настолько безнадёжен и в анальных утехах шарю.

— Мне положить трубку? — невинно хмыкает консультант.

— Мх... Нет, — цыкает детектив, старательно растягивая себя согласно словам Ричарда.

— Тогда растягивайте себя, Гэвин. Я бы сделал это сам, но увы, работа.

— Уверен, что растяну себя лучше тебя, — хитро усмехается Рид.

— Мы можем как-нибудь посоревноваться в этом деле. Но позже.

Намёк на возможную встречу вне официоза детективу очень импонировал. Затащить этого красавчика в постель было бы шикарно.

— Замётано. Кстати, ты же на работе. Разве тебе позволено такое вытворять?

Гэвин нанёс смазку на пробку и добавил побольше на свой анал. Лишним не будет.

— "Такое"? Я всего лишь помогаю Вам с товаром, детектив.

Рид по интонации понял, что Декарт самодовольно улыбается.

— Я смазал пробку и себя, — оповещает с усмешкой мужчина. — Могу вставить, сэр?

В тоне Гэвина яркая насмешка.

— Да, детка, можешь вставить, — подловил тон консультант, а после сменил его на чуть более серьезный. — Только смотрите, чтобы загнутый кончик упёрся в простату.

Гэвин аккуратно ввёл в себя игрушку, чуть прокрутил и ощутил приятное давление в нужном месте, от чего он сладко промычал.

— Слышу, Вы всё сделали верно. Берите пульт и устройтесь поудобнее для получения сногсшибательного наслаждения.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты занимаешься рекламой секс-шопа.

— Мой голос идеально подходит для секса по телефону?

— Ага. А ещё ты всегда невольно продвигаешь товар и услуги.

Ричард посмеялся. Господи, как же красиво он смеялся...  
Гэвин соединил ту картину, которую видел в окне секс-шопа, перед тем как уехать, и этот мелодичный звук. Рид шумно выдохнул. И почему от этого он лишь больше возбуждался?  
Детектив взял пульт в руки и улёгся на спину, положив телефон себе на грудь.

— Я готов. Запускаем? — хмыкает мужчина.

— Вы всегда в постели похожи на клоуна?

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда будешь подо мной кричать от удовольствия.

— Звучит многообещающее. Но сначала покричать Вас заставлю я. Включите первый режим вибрации с первой скоростью.

Гэвин нажал соответствующие кнопки и ощутил лёгкую вибрацию. Совершенно обычную, беспрерывную, лёгкую. Просто приятно.  
Рид чуть поёрзал и пригладил свой стояк.

— Мм.. пока не очень впечатляет. Но приятно.

— Это же не просто игрушка, а настоящий массажёр. Такое иногда даже медики прописывают. Кстати, полезно для мужского здоровья.

— Ты меня тут лечить собрался или трахать по телефону?

— Если трахать то со вкусом. Поэтому уделите своему члену внимание. Дрочите медленно.

Гэвин усмехнулся и обхватил свой половой орган, мягко и неспешно водя вверх и вниз.  
Интересное ощущение. Вроде ненавязчиво, а вроде будоражит. 

— Я переключу на третью скорость, — оповещает Рид и теряется к пульту.

— Стоять.

Голос Ричарда стал жёстким.  
Детектив замер невольно, просто опешив.

— Вы можете переключать скорость только с моего позволения, Гэвин.

— С хуя ли?

— Потому что это секс по телефону, детектив. И на данный момент Вы выполняете то, что я прошу. В противном случае, я могу сбросить звонок и оставить Вас играться одному.

— Ух, какие мы злые, — усмехнулся мужчина.

— Нет, Гэвин. Я просто хочу довести Вас до такого мощного оргазма, чтобы потом Вы хотели трахаться лишь со мной.

— Звучит многообещающе. Но я и так не прочь с тобой перепихнуться.

— Не прочь - это не то, что мне нужно. Вторую скорость, пожалуйста.

Гэвин глухо хмыкнул. Интересный этот консультант. Но его напористость и целеустремленность притягивали.

Рид переключил скорость и ощутил более быструю вибрацию, которая уже заставила чуть запрокинуть голову.  
Детектив тихо простонал.

— А Вы хотели сразу на третью. Уберите руки от члена, — усмехается Декарт.

В его голосе скользят хищные, голодные нотки. Видимо консультант тоже возбуждался и жаждал.  
Гэвин подчиняется без вопросов.

Он убирает руки от стояка, но мухлюет и гладит свои бёдра, чтобы хоть как-то утолить прошение своего тела.

— Что Вы делаете, детектив? И чего желаете?

— Мф... Лежу с грёбаной вибрирующей игрушкой в жопе, слушаю сексуальную суку и пытаюсь лапать себя за бёдра, а не член.

В телефоне хмыкнули.

— Я кобель, детектив. Но убедитесь в этом позже. Как насчёт третьей скорости?

— Читаешь мои мысли, — мычит мужчина и взяв пульт, врубает следующий уровень.

Гэвин резко вскидывает бёдра и стонет, плотно упираясь затылком в подушку.

— Вы красиво стонете, детектив.

Комплимент Ричарда почему ты произвёл ещё более возбуждающий эффект. Рид застонал ещё раз и услышал довольный судорожный вздох.

— Что ты делаешь сейчас? — краснея, задаётся вопросом детектив.

— Вам подробно рассказать? — пародирует Декарт.

— Максимально подробно.

— Слушаю стоны одного красавчика-идиота, сидя в подсобке и надрачивая себе через джинсы.

Консультант усмехается. Гэвин уверен, что он сейчас красиво улыбается уголком губ.

Игрушка очень хорошо ласкает простату, заставляя елозить бёдрами.

— Расстегни джинсы, — внезапно просит Рид.

— Что?

В голосове Ричарда искренне недоумение.

— Расстегни. Свои. Грёбаные. Джинсы.

В эту игру могут играть двое.  
Декарт заинтересованно хмыкает в трубку. Слышится копошение и, кажется, звук ширинки.

— Приласкаешь себя от меня? — заманчиво просит Гэвин, облизывая губы и втягивая живот от вибрации внизу.

— Как бы ты это сделал? — мурлычет консультант.

— Медленно. Очень медленно. Чтобы ты помучался, — злорадствует Рид, коварно улыбаясь.

— ...ну ты и ублюдок.

Однако тон Декарта больше насмешливый. 

— Детектив, переключите режим вибрации на второй, а скорость на четвёртую.

Гэвин с интересом взял пульт. Голос у консультанта был хитрый. Значит должно быть что-то классное.  
Как только Рид перенастроил вибрацию, его хорошенько тряхнуло. Он приподнялся на локтях, из-за чего телефон скатился на кровать, и раздвинул ноги шире, хрипло и протяжно промычав.  
Теперь вибрация напоминала толчки. Очень быстрые, очень частые толчки. Член сочился смазкой и жаждал внимания.

— Гэвин?

В голосе Ричарда проскользнуло беспокойство.

— Всё нормально, — хрипит Рид, положив телефон поближе, на уровне головы. — У меня сейчас член взорвётся от напряжения!

Детектив стонет и чуть вскидывает бёдра на некоторые вибротолчки.

— Можешь приласкать себя как тебе захочется, но только если и мне это позволишь, — ставит ультиматум Декарт.

— Мгх... Хер с тобой! Хорошо!

— А ты не особо то сопротивлялся, — слышится усмешка.

В это же мгновения оба мужчины стонут.  
Гэвин не стесняется и стонет в голос, а вот консультант старается быть тише. Не мудрено, он ведь, вообще-то, на работе.  
Но Рид отчётливо слышит тяжёлое дыхание, сладкое мычание и этого достаточно, чтобы понять - Ричарду хорошо.  
А это главное.

— Третий режим, пятая скорость.

Голос Декарта сиплый, тихий, он отчаянно пытается себя контролировать.  
Это заводит лишь больше.  
Детектив выполняет просьбу, звучавшую уже как приказ, после чего хрипло вскрикивает от того, как хорошо вибрация ударяет по простате.

Теперь после "толчка" следовала настойчивая, невероятно быстрая вибрация, словно бы в нём, блять, что-то бурить собрались. Но прекращалось это через пару секунд, а потом ещё через столько же всё повторялось. Паузы нарастали.  
Гэвин заелозил по постели, выстанывая и активно надрачивая напряжённый член. Он слышал приглушённые стоны консультанта, от чего крышу сносило ещё больше.  
Оргазм был действительно сногсшибательным. Сперма порциями выплеснулась на живот, сфинктер сжался, плотно обхватывая игрушку, бёдра Гэвина задрожали от истомы.

Он судорожно выключил игрушку и шумно выдохнул, а после сладко замычал. Стоны со стороны Ричарда тоже умолкли и полностью заменились на слегка сбитое дыхание и довольную усмешку. Чуть повозившись, Декарт тихо простонал.

— Как Вы, детектив?

— Сногсшибательно - пиздец.

Ричард вновь мелодично рассмеялся.

— Ну, а ты?

— Так же сногсшибательно. Я ему использовать этот номер для связи с Вами?

— Чо за тупой вопрос? Если ты не позвонишь мне после того, как выебал по телефону и не пригласишь в КФС - я обижусь.

Гэвин тоже посмеивается и утыкается взглядом в потолок.

— КФС, значит? Вы свободны в воскресенье?

— Свободен. Давай в шесть?

— В шесть. И да, не забудьте промыть игрушку и-

— Ой, бля, всё, я отключаюсь.

Декарт вновь заливается смехом.

— До воскресенья, Гэвин.


End file.
